Modern Warfare: Six Day Crisis
by vaax27gaming
Summary: The first Modern Warfare. I didn't exactly follow the storyline. I do not own call of duty modern warfare. I added some of my own characters so you could relate to them. Enjoy


Price: Gaz, I need an update. Mac's keeping me in the dark and I need to know what's going on. I need to know what we're dealing with.

Satellite shows world in the present day (2011). The Middle East and Russia are analyzed as violent pictures are shown as war breaks out in the two areas.

Gaz: Good news first: the world's in great shape. We've got a civil war in Russia, government loyalists against Ultranationalist rebels, and 15,000 nukes at stake.

Price: Just another day at the office.

Satellite moves to Middle East. Khaled Al-Asad's profile is shown.

Gaz: Khaled Al-Asad. Currently the second most powerful man in the Middle East. Now Word on the street is he's got the minerals to be top dog down there. Intel's keeping an eye on him.

Price: And the bad news?

Gaz: We've got a new batch joining us today fresh out of Selection. One has an odd name. His name's Soap.

The satellite tracks Sgt. Will "Hammond" Westbrook in Credenhill, U.K.

["F.N.G."]

[Credenhill, UK]

[Sgt. Will "Hammond" Westbrook]

[22nd SAS Regiment]

"Good to see you mates. Take one of the rifles on the table," Sgt. Gaz instructs.

I grab a rifle. I inspect it. "Hmm...G36C Rifle variation 5...has a nice scope...it's in good shape too.." I say absent-mindedly.

"You know the drill. Go to your stations."

We all go to our asigned stations.

"Now aim your rifles down range," He instructs.

I aim the rifle down the range. "Finally, something I'm good at," I mutter. I steal a glance at the other F.N.G.s. I look left. There was threes males, all probably in their earlie twenties like me. I'm about '6"2 with black hair and green eyes.  
One of the recruits has an army mohawk with black camo stripes on his face. The other two look to be about the average man you see every day. I look to my right.  
That's when I saw the other two recruits. I couldn't stop staring. They looked so beautiful. Especially with their rifles aimed down range. One was blonde.  
The other one was a redhead. Two beautiful women holding their rifles at their hips. Those wonderful, curvy hips. 'Hot damn!' I think as I trail my eyes down their bodies strait down to their arses. I start thinking something along the lines of 'How am I supposed to opperate with these two around?' and 'Why am I positioned next to them?' and 'I could fuck that.' All that was going through my head as I turned my head to look down the range.

"Now. Shoot each target, while aiming down your sights," Gaz instructs. I aim and fire. "Shite," I mutter. I missed.

"Okay mate, one more time while aiming down your sights," Gaz says sarcasticly. I'm the only one who missed. "And I thought I was good at shooting," I mutter. The two women start giggling. "Alright, Hammond, time to give the ladies a show," I say under my breath. The targets pop up and each one goes down after the other with a bullet in-between the eyes. The girls stare at me. I give them a smile. They smile back. I can see their faces clearly now. The blonde has blue eyes with a clear smile,  
tiny freckles, and a cute, small nose. The red head also has really white teeth, along with a cute nose. She has brown eyes. I think I've fallen in love...

"Hammond!" Gaz yells, bringing me back to reality. "Yes, sir!" I say. "Right. Now that your done eyeing the new recruits I'll give you your complements;  
That was some lovely shooting son." The girls start laughing again. "Thank you, sir," I almost whisper under my breath. 'Damn broads,' I think.  
"OK. Now that Hammond's back down to Earth with us, I'll give you your new instructions. Shoot at the targets while firing from the hip," Gaz says.  
'Alright, lets see what I'm made of..' I think to myself.  
Then it starts; Pop..bang bang bang...pop...bang bang...pop..bang bang bang...  
And I'm finished. I look around and see that I'm the only one done except for the recruit with the mohawk. All the others aren't done for another ten seconds.

"Now I'm going to block the targets with a sheet of plywood. I want you to shoot the targets through the wood," Gaz says. I estimate where the target is. I aim and fire. I'm rewarded with a loud, metallic bang. "Good. Bullets will penetrate thin, weak materials like wood, plaster and sheet metal. Now I'm going to make the targets pop up one at a time. Hit all of them as fast as you can," Gaz instructs. The targets pop up and I fire. One down, two down, three done, and the last one is down. Finished in 7 seconds, that is give or take a few milliseconds. "Proper good job mate!" Gaz yells at me. I watch as he looks at one of the other male recruits,  
a man with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He says, "Too slow mate. Try again." After he tries again we are all done and waiting for our next orders.

"Now, all of you, go get a side-arm from the armory." We go. We all grab a USP .45v/2 pistol.

"Good. Now switch to your rifles," he instructs. I switch to my rifle and see how slow it is. "Now pull out your side arm." I do and it's a lot faster.  
"Remember - switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading. Alright, all of you, come this way." We go to the where Gaz is standing.  
"Using your knife is even faster than switching to your pistol. Knife the watermelons." We all stab the watermelons and watch as they explode.

"Nice! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable! Captain Price wants to see you lot. Head to the west hanger. Dismissed." We all trundle out towards the west hanger.  
I watch as the recruit with the mohawk trundles up to me as we walk. "Hey, I'm Soap. Nice shooting by the way," he says in a deep Scottish accent. "Thanks, man.  
I'm Hammond," I reply as I hold out my hand. Soap shakes it. "Nice to meet ya, Hammond." I look around and notice that we stopped and the other recruits are almost to the hanger. "Hey, we better catch up with them." He says, "Yeah. Come on." He turns and starts to run. We get there as everyone starts lining up in front of Captain Price.  
I look at one of the SAS soldiers standing next to him. I listen as he leans towards the Captain. I catch, "It's the F.N.G. sir. Go easy on them sir, it's their first day in the regiment."

The Captain looks at all of us. He lingers on Soap and walks towards him. "Are you Soap?" He asks him in a even thicker British accent. "Yes, sir, I am," Soap replies.  
"Right. What the hell kind of name is Soap, eh? And how did muppets like the lot of ya pass selection?" We all stare ahead not daring to answer the question. Then I pipe up stupidly. "Sir, permission to speak freely?" I ask. "Go ahead soldier, speak your mind." "Sir, It's not about the name. It's about what decisions he makes in the future, whether they be good or bad. It's also about what he has to contribute to this team as a team-member and as a soon to be close friend, Sir." Price gets a weird look on his face. 'Oh man am I in for it now.' I think just right before Price starts speaking, " You have heart, I'll give you that son. That was a good speech I would like to think it over sometime, but right now we're busy. Soap, it's your turn for the C.Q.B. test. Everyone else head to observation. For this test you'll have to run the cargo-ship solo in less than 60 seconds. Gaz holds the current squadron record at 19 seconds. Good luck. Climb the ladder over there." We all head to a giant TV set-up that has live feed from the test area. We watch as Soap slides down the rope and goes room to room executing each instruction Price yells through the radio. He runs up to the finish at 40 seconds. "Pretty good Soap. But I've seen better. Alright, Hammond, your up." I go and climb the ladder. I feel adreniline spike through me. " Pick up that MP5 and four flashbangs." I pick them up. "On my go, I want you to rope down to the deck and rush to position 1.  
After that you will storm down the stairs to position 2. Then hit positions 3 and 4, following my precise instructions at each position.  
Grab the rope when you're ready." I grab the rope and slide down. "Go, go, go!" I hear through the radio. I start running towards a red mark with a "1" next to it.  
"Hit the targets!" I start shooting and watch as each target goes down. " Position 2 go!" I run to position 2. "Hit the targets!" I go through the same thing I did at position 1. I walk towards two doors when I'm done. "Flashbang through the door!" I pull one out and pull out the pin. Then I toss it in the room. I wait until it goes off. "Position 4! Hit the targets!" That's when I go in and shoot the targets. "Position 5, go!" I start running. I'm so hyped up on adreniline, though that I start to see two targets come up. I shoot them back down before Price can yell, "Hit the targets! Alright to six. Go!" I start running again. I get to another door.  
"Flashbang, through the door!" I do the same thing I did earlier. "Hit the targets!" I go in and take 'em down. "Final position go! Sprint to the finish!"  
I start running as fast as I can. "Finished!" Price yells. I look at my watch. 25 seconds. It seemed a lot longer than that. I look at Price. He raises an eyebrow.  
"Alright Hammond, that's enough. You'll do. Next...Hmm lets see...Wallcroft, your next. Get goin'." I walk back to the monitor and watch with everyone else as the male recruit with brown hair goes for the ladder. we keep on like that for an hour or two until everyone is done and has been cleared by Price.  
"Alright, all of you, climb up the ladder if you want an other go. Otherwise come over to the monitors for debrief." No one went for the ladder. "OK. You all did okay for recruits. Ladies, Gentleman, the cargo-ship mission is a go. Get yourselves sorted out. Wheels up at 0200 hundred. Dismissed."  
I went up to Soap. "You did pretty good," I say. "You did better. Good job by the way," he says. "Thanks. Common, lets go. We only have a little time to get some shut-eye." With that we both head for the Men's Barracks.  



End file.
